Continuing work on the isolation and structure determination of new and novel antileukemic antisarcoma constituents from the extracts of Brucea javanica, Brucea antidysenterica, Wikstroemia indica, Gymnosporia diversifolia and other crude drugs which demonstrate significant in vivo antileukemic activity are currently underway. Studies on the structure-antileukemic activity relationships of bishelenalinyl malonate and related derivatives are in progress.